


Moi et les autres

by AngelicaR2



Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Eugénie is a little OOC, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: « Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste comédie, et qu'elle seule semblait s'en être rendu compte. » Drabble sur Eugénie Danglars, ses pensées pendant l'Opéra, et explication possible de sa haine du mariage. Léger Eugénie Danglars/Louise d'Armilly.





	Moi et les autres

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Me and the other.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643020) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

 

Était-elle la seule à s'en rendre compte ? Pourquoi les autres ne voyaient-ils rien ? Pourquoi donc étaient-ils à ce point aveugles ?

 

Elle ne comprenait pas.

 

Et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de comprendre.

 

Le fait est qu'à cet instant précis, elle n'écoutait pas vraiment l'opéra, elle avait d'autres choses en tête.

 

Elle regardait ce qu'il y avait à ses alentours.

 

Son regard se posa sur Albert. Enfin, le vicomte de Morcerf.

 

Son _fiancé_.

 

Supposé, bien sûr. Et pas choisi par elle.

 

(Elle n'en voulait pas.)

 

Il était venu les voir dans leur loge quelques instants, sans réel envie d'être là, selon la jeune femme.

 

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle aussi avait voulu qu'il soit là…

 

Eugénie poussa un léger soupir, auquel sa mère ne prit pas attention.

 

Elle n'aimait pas Albert ; cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui, mais plutôt avec le concept même de mariage.

 

Et avec les hommes en général.

 

Elle se sentait prise au piège par ce futur mariage, qu'elle ne désirait en aucun cas, tout comme Albert par ailleurs.

 

(Ce qui leur faisait au moins un point commun.)

 

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que tout cela n'était qu'une vaste comédie, et qu'elle seule semblait s'en être rendu compte.

 

Eugénie s'était toujours sentie différente des autres, depuis l'enfance, loin qu'elle était de ces autres femmes coquettes et superficielles.

 

Elles ne l'étaient pas toutes, certes, mais elle en avait côtoyé beaucoup trop dans sa vie, et ne se sentait aucunement en affinité avec elles.

 

Elle aurait voulu quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus.

 

Il y avait quelque chose en elle, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pu nommer.

 

Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Louise.

 

Quelque chose, cette chose-là s'était réveillée en elle.

 

Pour la première fois, elle était amoureuse.

 

Elle n'avait rien dit, pour l'instant, malgré l'intérêt que Louise d'Armilly semblait avoir pour elle.

 

Un intérêt partagé, bien sûr.

 

Elle attendait encore un peu, afin d'être sure que ce soit bien réciproque.

 

_§§§§_

 

Elle ne voulait pas se marier, n'avait aucune envie que cela se passe. C'était pour cela qu'elle était aussi froide envers Albert, elle ne le détestait pas, mais ne voulait en aucun cas de lui comme mari.

 

Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre cela, seulement rester digne et fière, et parfaitement hautaine face à lui, ou même en public. Ce qu'elle n'était pas en vérité.

 

En fait, Eugénie n'était elle-même qu'en présence de sa chère Louise, qu'elle aimait comme une amie, et plus encore.

 

Elle aurait voulu se révolter contre cette vie qui ne lui convenait pas, ce destin dont elle ne voulait pas.

 

Ce mariage, qu'elle avait en horreur.

 

Elle se sentait atrocement seule  à cet instant , même avec la présence de sa mère.

 

D'un certaine manière, elle l'avait toujours été, non ?

 

En raison de cette différence que personne n'avait vu e chez elle, de son attirance pour les femmes, elle était presque sure d'une chose.

 

C'est qu'il y avait elle d'un côté, et les autres de l'autre.

 

À moins qu'elle ne parvienne à trouver quelqu'un comme elle…

 

Quelqu'un comme Louise, qui lui permettrait enfin de s'évader d'ici.

 

Son regard se fit rêveur, ce dont personne ne se douta.

 

Elle avait presque envie d'y croire.

 

Dommage que ce soit impossible. 


End file.
